


Size

by Slater_Babe



Series: Single Scenes by Slater [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Big dick jack, Crying During Sex, F/M, Penetration, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Size Differences, Size Kink, Small reader, age gap if you squint really really hard, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slater_Babe/pseuds/Slater_Babe
Summary: "Jack--Jack, it's not gonna fit."_Simple, size difference snippet with our favorite cowboy
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Original Female Character(s), Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You
Series: Single Scenes by Slater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is gonna be a new series on my tumblr where I do small snippets of little scenes~~ This is the first of those~ We'll see how many i do~ as always, this was originally posted on my tumblr (linked below)!! As a reminder, High Rise (tumblr) gets a new chapter tomorrow and High Rise (AO3) gets updated once again!! 
> 
> My tumblr: [slater-baby](https://slater-baby.tumblr.com)

“Jack— _Jack, it’s not gonna fit,”_ you croak nervously, fidgeting restlessly where you sit naked on his lap, his cock just barely nestled inside of your swollen pussy.

He moans behind you at your tone of voice, just feeding his dick a little farther into you, groaning loudly when you shock straight and cry out at the overbearing stretch.

You can feel literal tears welling up in your eyes, your usual proud attitude all but washed away with your shaking legs and small demeanor, helpless to do anything but cling to Jack for dear life, as he slowly pushes your tinier, insignificant body lower on his cock.

“ _Jack,”_ you plead, throwing your head back against his shoulder with a yell, keening at how far your walls have been stretched already. Only half of it is inside you, and you can barely manage to hold yourself up anymore. Your body is tight with anticipation, aching and fluttering and pleading for more, yet hardly able to move with how big Jack feels inside of you.

He coos teasingly, bucking his hips up, just to watch the way the sudden thrust has a shaking gasp falling from your lips and trails of tears running down your face. He brushes them away with a kiss to your cheek, the gesture hardly doing anything to soothe your unresponsive figure, which is currently overloaded by how small he makes you feel. He’s looming and dominant where he sits underneath you, apathetic and condescending while he merely takes what he wants without even asking first— _torturing you_ for every stupid remark and self-centered line you’d thrown at him in the past.

You sob as your pussy tries to push him out—that, or pull him farther in. At this point, you really can’t tell. But Jack’s grip is bruising on your hips, holding you down with unwavering strength as you thrash and arch against him.

“It’s not gonna fit, Jack— _please_ , I promise I won’t—“

The useless pleading is silenced by a loud slap to your cunt, the curves of his palm catching softly on your little clit, and distantly, you can feel even more of your arousal drip out around his intimidating girth.

“Don’t worry, babygirl,” he reassures, voice teeming with fake sympathy and amusement all the same, _“I’m gonna make it fit.”_

You mewl at his words, tiny hands fruitlessly scrabbling at his wrists for purchase, as he all but slams the remaining length inside of your abused, leaking pussy.

Needless to say, you never talk back to Jack Daniels ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [slater-baby](https://slater-baby.tumblr.com)


End file.
